Don't Fear the Reaper
by Fortheloveofallthatissane
Summary: Set after Sidney has been released from the hospital after Scream 4. It had been a week since recovering from the near fatal injuries. Sid is staying at her fathers house, when suddenly she gets something in the mail that is very unexpected and unwanted.
1. Authors note!

Hey guys, so I have decided to rewrite the entire fic. It will have the same premise, but thanks to a job I now have a computer with word on it, instead of just plain wordpad (because my old computer was stuck in the stone ages and I was too poor to buy word!). I am now able to edit everything better and all that jazz and make it not seem like a 6th grader wrote this... So! I will update this with another authors note when I am finished revising.

Thaaaank you!  
>-Shayna.<p>

EDIT: I'm ready to start posting chapters again! Hopefully this ought to be slightly better.


	2. Suburban Life

Summary: Set after Sidney has been released from the hospital after Scream 4. It had been a week since recovering from the near fatal injuries Jill had inflicted on her. Sidney is staying at her father's house, when suddenly she gets something in the mail that is both very unexpected, and very unwanted...

*I own nothing related to the Scream franchise. I wish I owned Billy. But alas, wishful thinking. So basically nothing is mine except for the ideas of this story and blah blah blah.*

This is also my first FanFic. Woo! So let me know what you think. Questions, comments, concerns…. I don't bite. Unless you're Billy or Stu.

Chapter 1:

"It's over... It's really over," Sidney said to herself, her voice dripping with relief.

It had been a week since she was released from the hospital. She was still beyond astonished that Jill had been the one behind everything this time around.

Then again, anything seemed possible at this point after all that has happened in the past.

Sidney had been staying at her father's house and childhood home since her release from the hospital. She glanced around her room. Nothing had changed - it looked identical as it had when she was a teen; identical as it did prior to the death of her mother. All of the band posters, pictures depicting the happy times in her life, and a stuffed Hobbes from "Calvin and Hobbes". It looked just as it did before she had departed Woodsboro for college. After the attempted ruthless murder by her ex-love, Billy Loomis.

Something in her brain clicked as that name floated around her already thickly clouded brain. He had been her first love, and the first and only person she had ever made love to. She thought about taking that step with Derek, but it just didn't seem right at the time. If he had lived after all that chaos, she would have in a heartbeat.

She wanted to spend the rest of her life with Derek - and before the whole incident with Billy, him. Though she had learned early on things never seemed to go her way. The only constants in her life for over the past decade, have been Dewey Riley and Gale Weathers (Of whom she was not a fan of at first, to say the very least). Both have constantly risked their lives to keep her safe from harm. Battle wounds covered their bodies, as proof of their selfless loyalty. They were undoubtedly, the greatest people of whom she has ever met. If only Tatum and Randy were here, she thought morosely. She missed the both of them quite terribly. If only her mom were here… She missed her the most, even though she had been unknowing to her mothers' deeds, she was still her mom and nothing would break the chain of the love between mother and daughter.

Sidney sighed and arose from her bed, ready to start her day. She walked to her window out of habit, and took a quick glance out of it. She saw a figure standing outside, just staring in at her through her window. She blinked and shook her head in an attempt to focus, but just as quickly as he had appeared, he was gone. The figure had seemed vaguely familiar, but then again, it was only a split second that she had seen him. She assumed it had only been her mind playing tricks on her.

Paranoia always seemed to invade her every thought after another incident. She laughed sharply and bitterly at that thought. Just as she had been able to face the world again – to talk about what happened – something went awry. Not that it surprised her all that much.

She decided to take a shower, but beforehand she did her usual ritual of looking behind the shower curtain, in the cabinets, and behind the door. Nothing murderous popped out at her, so she locked the door and let the hot steamy water wash away all her thoughts, though it never seemed to work properly. She got out of the shower, relaxed as she could ever be at that moment, and got dressed and went downstairs to get a bite to eat.

Her father had reluctantly left the night before on business. He really did not want to leave, but Sid knew he had to and urged him to leave with the promise of calling every night to reassure him of her safety. Sid hated feeling like a burden upon the remaining family she had, along with her two closest friends.

She especially hated feeling like a weak and helpless victim. Like many of the female leads in horror movies. She was usually strong Sidney Prescott, but she couldn't help but feel a spark of depression and vulnerability at losing a majority of her family this time around.

She popped in a piece of bread in the toaster, and went outside to quickly check the mail to see if anything of importance came.

Sidney opened the lid of the mailbox, and the only thing there was an old tattered piece of white blood stained cloth that had seemingly been ripped carelessly off of a shirt. Sidney furrowed her brows wondering where this had come from and who could have placed it there, when suddenly it hit her like the force from a hurricane.

Billy had always worn a white t-shirt.

And he had been the night she and Gale had shot him dead.

Sid dropped the piece of cloth and stood there in absolute shock. She could have been standing there for seconds, minutes or hours. She wasn't entirely sure which. When she came to her senses, she picked up the cloth and slowly walked backwards towards the house, keeping her eyes on the mailbox.

Finally, she turned around and ran into the safety of her home. Or at least, that is what she had hoped it would be.


	3. School's Out

The internal struggle of whether or not to call Dewey and Gale and alert them of her findings was a complicated one. On one hand, she felt as though they deserved to know; they were just as much a part of the numerous ghostface killings as she was. But on the other hand, it could just be sheer paranoia and some childish prank - she was no longer in hiding, and most people in town knew she would be staying at her father's home.

Sid took a seat on the couch in the living room, the smell of burning toast looming throughout the bottom floor of her home, but she paid no mind to it. She had more pressing matters to attend to.

She sighed, finally making a decision to call Dewey and Gale and alert them of her findings. She picked up the phone and dialed Dewey's work number - one she now knew by heart. After three rings, Dewey finally answered.

"Officer Dwight, how may I help you?" Dewey asked in a slightly bored, but polite, tone. He was clearly having one of his normal uneventful days at the station. The only time anything ever happened in that town, it always seemed to center around her or the murders. That, or someone got caught on the outskirts getting frisky with their significant other.

"Hey Dewey, it's me. Do you think you could stop by for a bit? I need to talk to you." she said as evenly as she could.

"Sid? No problem. You're still at your dads?" He seemed to perk up more, now having something to look forward to. Nothing seemed to alert Dewey in her tone; acting classes must have really paid off in college.

"Yes. I'll see you soon?" she asked hopefully, but not enough for it to appear as if something was wrong.

"I'll be there in a few. See you soon."

Syd pressed the red "end" button on her phone and threw it on the other end of the couch. She had to collect her thoughts and think of logical reasons as to why this bloody cloth could possibly end up in her mailbox. She stared hard at the cloth, analyzing every splatter and thin white fibers sprouting from the tattered old piece of cloth. The cloth could have caught aflame with the intensity of which she was staring at it.

She finally remembered the toast she had popped in her toaster prior to checking her mail. She walked in to the kitchen, and grabbed the now cold piece of toast out of the toaster and threw it away. She wasn't that hungry anymore, to be honest. She grabbed a cup of coffee and walked back into the living room, sitting on the old worn couch. Again, the same as before all of the chaos ensued.

A knock at her front door made her perk up. She gently put her mug on the coffee table and jogged to the door and gazed out the peephole. Dewey stood there patiently in his uniform, waiting for her to open the door and let him in.

She opened the door and motioned for Dewey to come in. She took a seat and Dewey followed suit.

"So what's up? Are you alright?" He furrowed his brows, concern obvious in his eyes and voice.

"I'm not quite sure, actually. Something... Interesting, came in the mail today, and I'm not quite sure what to think of it." As she finished her sentence, she handed Dewey the surprise she found in her mailbox.

Dewey's expression morphed in to confusion as he analyzed what Sid gave him.

"What is this? Where did you find it?" he continued analyzing the cloth, trying not to touch it too much to contaminate the potential evidence, to make sense of what it could be.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure WHAT it is. I found it in my mailbox. I also saw something weird this morning, or at least I think I did. I was still a little fogged from waking up," she rubbed her eyes as if it had just taken place and she was clearing her sleep coated eyes.

"What did you see? Why would someone leave this in your mailbox, aside from possibly a stupid prank?" Sid shrugged.

"I'm not entirely sure what, or rather who, I saw. I looked out of my bedroom window this morning, and could have sworn I saw someone outside looking in. But after I rubbed my eyes to try and clear everything up to make sure that I wasn't just imagining things, he was gone. I couldn't make out any specifics. It looked male, but you can never be sure. And I'm not sure why someone would leave something like this in my mailbox. It's obviously not new, and it looks like it was torn from an old shirt. The blood is completely dried up and does not look fresh by any means. I don't know who could have left it or why... But after everything that has happened the past couple weeks, I'm not ready for someone else with a vendetta against me, Dewey. If that's what it is," she finished. "But I was thinki-" Sid's eyes widened as if she was having an epiphany of what it could possibly mean.

"What were you thinking, Sid?" Dewey asked, moving forward and sitting up straighter.

"It's been 15 years..." she spurted out, almost in a daze or some sort of shock."It's been 15 years today, Dewey." She looked at the officer that was sitting across from her pleadingly, hoping he would understand where she was getting at.

"15 years since wh-" and suddenly, a thought struck him.

"It's been 15 years since the first attacks – the attack that killed my mother. And it has been 14 years since the night of Stu's fucking party where everything went to complete shit," Sidney's brows furrowed, and she spoke as though she had been dreaming of this whole fucking thing.

Something was terribly wrong.

Terribly, terribly wrong.


	4. Artificial World

Dewey and Sidney both sat on the couch, silent as the dead. The cloth had been placed back on the coffee table, neither wanting to touch it.

Could someone have found Billy Loomus' blood stained shirt and ripped off a piece of it for God only knows why?

Or could it be a random old shirt someone cut up, rubbed in dirt, and stained with some red substance to scare Sidney for some cruel and inhumane reason?

She did not want to smell the cloth to attempt to find out. Did she really want to know, though? On the surface, it was clear that she did not. But deep down inside, you knew that it was killing her on the inside not knowing what it was and who left it.

Dewey was the one who broke the silence.

"We should call Gale. She deserves to know what is going on, IF anything is going on, " Sidney nodded at his idea, agreeing that it would be for the best for her to be in the loop. They were a trio of survivors of the same thing, after all. Dewey obtained his cell phone from his pocket, and dialed the familiar phone number of his wife – his partner. Their relationship was an interesting one; going from love to hate, right back to love. But you could tell that no matter the trial and tribulations they had going on in life and in their marriage, they loved each other more than anything.

"Hey Gale… Yeah, something is up… Would you come to Sid's? I shouldn't say over the phone what's going on, I'm sorry…. Just get down here as soon as possible… I love you," Dewey locked and pocketed his phone. He stood up and started pacing. You could see that he wanted to know what in God's name what was going on. Sidney had always been like a little sister to him; Sid and Tatum had been best friends since grade school when Tatum came up to her and made her play some ridiculous game.

_-flashback-_

_Sidney was the shy girl in elementary school, there was no doubt about that one. _

_One afternoon at recess, Sidney was sitting against a large tree encompassing her in shade and protecting her against the harsh California sun, reading a picture book. She tended to shy away from other people and engorge herself in other activities. It wasn't that she hated other people; she was just shy and simply preferred to be alone sometimes._

_As she was sitting there, reading about some big red dog, a peppy blonde her age came bouncing up to her. She had recognized her from her class, but was drawing a blank to her name. Tatiana? Teresa? Ta-_

"_Hey! I'm Tatum! You're going to come play hot lava monster with me. But don't worry, I won't let the monsters get you," Tatum grabbed Sidney's hand, and they bolted to the playground. Just as Tatum had promised, she kicked the boys in the head that tried to grab at Sidney on the playground. She even sacrificed herself for her. _

_It was after that day, that they had become truly inseparable. _

_-end flashback-_

Sidney leaned back in to the couch and closed her eyes. Perhaps imagining what life would be like had none of this ever occurred.

She and Tatum would surely be best friends – there was no doubt about that. Tatum would go to Beauty College to become a damn great makeup artist or a hair stylist; she had always had a knack for beautifying people, and she herself, had always looked perfect. She would have dumped Stu after catching him cheating on her with some random slutty cheerleader, because he couldn't ever keep his hands to himself. After all, he had cheated on Casey with Tatum, who was truly surprised that he put his hands in another girls' cookie jar? Tatum would finally choose some model that looked identical to Tom Cruise, though he would actually be sane, unlike the real Tom Cruise. Sidney would end up going off to college to study acting. She would meet Derek or someone like him there, and they would end up marrying soon after college and live happily ever after like she had wished for with him.

Randy would be some director, filming his own scary movies. And he would finally get "the girl"; now that girl wouldn't be Sidney Prescott, but a beautiful actress with a secret nerd streak. She would surpass him in movie trivia, and convince him that not all sequels sucked. She would urge him to make a sequel of his last movie, "Scream", of which he based the characters on his friends from high school. He made "Willy" and "Shue" (not so subtly named after Billy and Stu, of whom he secretly disliked), the murderers. "Shelley" and "Tamara" were the nice popular girls, of which were dating the two assholes and secret murderers. Unfortunately, Tamara bit the bullet (no offense to Tatum, he had adored her) and Shelley came out prevailing (of course) against the two killers with the help of her good ol' pal Robert. He of course had made it so Shelley and Robert got together, his wishful thinking of how he had wanted it to be back in school. But he was happier than he had ever thought he could be.

As for Stu and Billy, she wasn't entirely sure where they would be. She couldn't picture in her head what would happen to them. Was it because of what had happened? Because she found out whom they truly were? She wasn't sure. She surmised that Stu would become some playboy that got addicted to drugs and had many stints in rehab. That thought made her laugh internally. But as for Billy, she could not even begin to think of a realistic scenario of what could have potentially happened to him. She didn't think that they would have lasted all throughout high school, however. She didn't take him as the cheating type, but then again did she even know the real him?

Her thoughts had broken after she heard a swift knock of the door, and the sound of the knob turning. Gale walked in and looked as if she had sprinted over here instead of driving. However, Sidney saw Gale's car out front, and assumed she hadn't been dressed or made and rushed to get ready and head over. Gale had a look of genuine curiosity and concern on her face as she made her way over to the couch next to Sidney.

"What happened this time?"


End file.
